Daughter of the Forest
by Girl in a Yellow Room
Summary: Prisca, daughter of the goddess Hylia is taken to Skyloft, renamed Zelda and adopted by a family with a son, Link. Zelda and Link attend the Knight Academy until an ancient prophecy draws them to the mysterious Surface beneath the clouds. Little to no basis on Skyward Sword, full illustrations posted to my Tumblr page. Sorry, I'm terrible at summaries.
1. Foreward

Hi everybody! This fanfic is what would have happened if I were in charge of writing Skyward Sword, so we get more focus on Zelda (or Prisca, her name in the story), who in the story turns out to be Hylia's daughter, not Hylia herself. I'll work off of that. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter One

Daughter of the Forest.

It's what the trees call her. The deer call her Dahmnait, Little Fawn, and accept her as their own, and the sighing grasses and the wildflowers call her Siofra, light-footed elf.

But the wise owls call her Prisca- Ancient One- which must be her true name, for the very earth, which she trusts more than anything, tells her that she is the daughter of the goddess Hylia, and she is as old as the sky and the sea.

All things in the forest grow old at one time and die, for this is the cycle of things and it must remain unbroken.

All things except for one young girl, who looks as if she has only seen six summers, but for her eyes, which speak of wisdom greater than is known to any other and age greater than time itself.

She lives happily on the island in the sky, never knowing of the great destiny that awaits her and one other. But even the Goddess herself could have predicted the turn of events that would bring the two together.


	3. Chapter Two

The day dawns as bright and clear as ever on Skyloft, the sun herself seeming to wish them a wonderful spring. Children run about, boys pulling the girls' hair as their father's fathers did. Women gossip as they do the laundry in the clear stream of water plummeting from the nearby cliff. The students at the Knight Academy have moved their sparring practice from its designated hall to Skyloft's main plaza. A tow-headed young boy is held in his father's arms, watching the older boys practice.

"Is this what you do, Papa?" he asks sweetly, his thin golden eyebrow sticking up at a quizzical angle.

The man laughs. "Yes, Link, I do use a sword. You will too. I've enrolled you in the Knight Academy and you will start attending next year."

The boy smiles. He and his father stand together, watching the sweating teenage boys waving swords at their opponents.

Some time later, the father sets the boy down, gently urging him to walk home. Link's stubby legs stumble over the uneven cobbles.

The father knocks gently on the door of their small cottage, and the door is opened by Link's mother, a pale, flaxen haired woman who smells of violets. The two adults talk for moment, and then the mother speaks. "Link, love, your father is going to be away for about a week. I can take care of you in the meantime just as well, dearest."

The boy nods his head, perhaps not realizing the statement.

His father goes into the back of the house and puts on a dark blue knight's uniform and, strapping a sword to his back, gives both Link and his mother a kiss, and then leaves the small house, softly closing the door.

Link gives a great big yawn and his mother lays him on the bed, tucking a strand of his fair hair behind his ear. "Sleep well, my love," she whispers, taking the lantern from the nightstand.


	4. Chapter Three

Prisca sleeps by the stream, her deerskin boots under her head.. A doe comes and gently nuzzles her cheek. She turns over, yawning magnificently and asks, "What is it, Buttercup?" The deer leads the girl over to a clearing, where a tall man can be seen jumping off of a large green bird in the pale moonlight. She gasps and hides behind a tree, drawing a bow from the quiver on her back and notching it on her berry- stained bow. "It's a human, Buttercup!" she whispers frantically. "I've never seen a human before!"

However, she does not go unnoticed. "Hello," says the man gently. "Can you talk? Who are you? My name is Pippit."


	5. Chapter Four

The girl appears to be wild at first sight, with her short linen tunic and slender bow clutched tightly in her long fingers. But on second look, she looks well groomed: her hair, face and hands are clean, her hair is combed and she is wearing a crown of brightly coloured flowers. "Are you alone?" he asks, carefully looking at her face. She looks to be about Link's age.

She shakes her head no, and then nods. "I'll take that to be a yes," he murmurs. "Do you have a name?" She opens her mouth to speak, to tell Pippit that she has many names, but instead just hakes her head no again.

"We'll give you one when we get back to Skyloft. That is, if you want to come back to Skyloft with me. Do you?" Again, she nods, this time certainty on her freckled face.


	6. Chapter Five

She sleeps the whole way home. The first light of morning is beginning to peek through the clouds when finally they land in Skyloft's cobblestoned main square. Still holding her in his arms, Pippit carries the girl into the small house with the flowers in front. Careful not to make a sound, he enters, setting the girl down on the kitchen table covered with cushions, then pulls off his sword and mail and lies down next to his wife.


End file.
